Memories
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: "Kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu," dia bergumam. Jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban gadis itu dua bulan lalu. 'Kurasa kita pernah bertemu, tapi masing-masing dari kita tidak mengingatnya'/AU/OoC


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Rate : K<strong>  
><strong>Genre : Drama<strong>  
><strong>Chara : Sai, Hinata H<strong>

**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

If a writer falls in love with you, you can never die (Mik Everett)

**.**

**.**

**Memories**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Mata hitamnya tak terlihat lagi, bibirnya tak menyunggingkan senyum tanpa niat yang biasa dia sajikan ke orang lain – kini hanya senyuman tipis. Dua tangannya memegang buku sketsa yang tengah terbuka, menampakkan gambar seorang gadis berkimono dengan dua buah kembang api di masing-masing tangannya, dan latar kuil. Gadis bersanggul itu tengah duduk dengan senyum lebar. Di sudut kanan bawah kertas terbubuh tanda tangannya – 'SAI', kata 'Lavender', dan angka yang menunjukkan tahun – 2008.

2008

Tahun itu telah lewat empat tahun lalu, tahun yang dia ingat menjadi awal dimana dia memulai kehidupan baru dengan lingkungan dan orang-orang yang asing. Menjalani semuanya dari angka nol, karena dia tak ingat apapun ketika dia membuka matanya pagi itu. Pagi empat tahun lalu. Kehidupan awal yang dijalaninya adalah mendapat pelukan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang menangis hebat dan menyebut nama berkali-kali, "Sai"

Sai

Itulah namanya

Sudut bibirnya terangkat lagi – tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Kali ini senyum yang biasa dia pasang di wajah pucatnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, meraih jemari kirinya, dan memainkan benda yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Hal yang mengganjal dan membuatnya selalu enggan melangkah ke depan akhirnya bisa diketahuinya dua bulan lalu, saat seorang teman lama datang bersama seorang gadis dalam genggamannya. Gadis yang sama dengan gambar di halaman di mana buku sketsanya terbuka. Gadis yang selalu terlihat ketika dia memejamkan matanya, ilustrasi dalam imajinasinya yang selalu digambarkannya dalam kanvas di ruang kerjanya. Gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan senyum lembutnya – kehadiran gadis itu selalu dapat disadari olehnya.

"Sai-san. Maaf terlambat. Dia tidak bisa hadir, ada rapat mendadak yang harus dihadirinya," suaranya mengalun pelan, nafasnya tak teratur – terlihat bahwa dia datang dengan terburu-buru.

Pemuda itu berdiri, menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya – bukan senyum yang biasa dia pakai. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin sahabatku menghadiri pameran pertamaku"

"Maafkan dia," wajah bulat itu hilang dibalik tirai rambutnya, menunduk dalam memperlihatkan penyesalannya.

"Oh. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Hinata-san. Aku sudah senang kau bisa mewakilinya," kakinya beranjak, "Aku bisa menemanimu berkeliling gallery"

"Ah. Terima kasih"

.

.

Matanya perlahan terbuka, belum sepenuhnya sadar ketika dia merasakan berat di pundaknya. Tempat duduknya masih bergetar pelan. Artinya dia masih dalam shinkansen, yang akan membawanya dari Konoha ke Ame untuk sebuah liburan musim panas. Dia menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya – memperbaiki posisi duduk tidak nyaman, dan sadar jika pundaknya telah menjadi sandaran kepala seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kursi di sebelahnya sebelumnya kosong, mungkin orang yang masih tertidur itu naik di stasiun lain ketika dia tidur. Kepalanya bergerak ke depan dan menemukan wajah gadis yang terlelap – terlihat sangat lelah tapi tak menutupi wajah manisnya. Sungguh dia bukanlah orang yang suka direpotkan orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa dia membiarkan kepala itu tersandar di pundaknya, tak terlalu banyak bergerak agar sang gadis tak merasa terganggu dan terbangun, dan menghabiskan sisa perjalanannya dengan senyum tipis dengan wajah menghadap jendela.

Ketika shinkansen berguncang keras, saat itu dia merasakan seseorang di sampingnya bergerak perlahan, dan membuatnya secara tiba-tiba menutup matanya. Beban di pundaknya terangkat, dan dia dapat mendengar pekikan kecil yang membuatnya bersusah paya menahan agar sudut bibirnya tak terangkat. Bahunya terguncang pelan, dengan sengaja dia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menemukan wajah gadis itu menunduk ke arahnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Manis

"Tuan. Sudah sampai di stasiun terakhir," jeda sejenak. Gadis itu sedang ragu untuk berbicara, "Ano, terima kasih. Dan maafkan saya"

"Untuk?" alisnya terangkat. Manik hitamnya menatap amethyst sang gadis.

"Membuatmu tak nyaman selama perjalanan," dua jari telunjuknya bersentuhan, amethyst itu memandang jemari lentiknya – terlihat tak ingin melihat manik hitam yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Mengintip dari poni lebatnya, dia menemukan pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih tak bersuara, menunjukkan raut bingung. "Sampai jumpa, tuan," dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Meninggalkan pemuda yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum tipis yang lagi-lagi hadir di wajah pucatnya.

"Dia kabur"

.

.

Langkah kecil mereka beriringan, sesekali berhenti untuk menghadap lukisan yang terpasang di dinding putih gallery. Sesekali sepasang manik hitam melirik seseorang di sebelahnya yang berkali-kali memekikkan suara takjub dengan mata berbinar, dan saat itu pula sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Begitu manis

Ibu jarinya memainkan cincin di jari manisnya. Mencoba mengabaikan dingin logam yang telah berada di jarinya dua bulan lalu – mengantarkannya bertemu dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" Pertanyaan yang diucapkannya dua bulan lalu terdengar kembali, kali ini dengan penanya yang berbeda. Onyx-nya masih menatap gambar gadis berkimono ungu dengan rambut indigo yang tersanggul rapi, dua tangan gadis itu memegang kembang api yang menyala, manik matanya berwarna amethyst tanpa pupil. Dia sepenuhnya menyadari gadis di sampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan raut bertanya, menunggu jawaban.

"Kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu," dia bergumam. Jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban gadis itu dua bulan lalu. _Kurasa kita pernah bertemu, tapi masing-masing dari kita tidak mengingatnya_.

"Kurasa juga begitu," amethysnya memandang kertas di bawah lukisan yang terpasang. Tahun 2009, Sai melukisnya. "Tapi dia begitu mirip denganku," suaranya menggantung.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan," sebuah jawaban yang dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kebenarannya. Mungkinkah hanya kebetulan, dia menutup mata dan gambaran penuh gadis itu yang ada? Hey, gambar di buku sketsanya hanyalah berwarna hitam putih.

"Kurasa juga begitu," gadis itu mengulang kalimatnya.

.

.

Malam begitu cerah, tanpa awan. Udara juga begitu hangat. Sepertinya festival kembang api malam ini akan ramai. Tapi dia sangat malas untuk keluar. Dari jendela kamar tempatnya kini berdiri dia dapat melihat jalanan yang penuh dengan perempuan dengan yukata dan rambut tersanggul. Mendesah panjang, mencoba mengurangi sedikit kekesalannya. Sebelum liburan temannya menjanjikan untuk menemaninya berkeliling Ame. Begitu dia menghubungi temannya, pemuda itu mendapatkan kabar bahwa sang teman tidak bisa pulang ke Ame karena mendadak diminta dosennya merampungkan sebuah proyek.

Memandang jalan yang ramai, sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang tadi siang ditemuinya, tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis lain – lebih kecil, tapi begitu mirip dengannya. Dia tersenyum lagi. Meraih jaket yang ada digantungan, dia bergegas meninggalkan kamar sempit yang telah disewanya untuk tiga hari. Langkahnya begitu ringan mengikuti dua gadis di depannya. Puas meski hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dan melihatnya dari jauh.

Malamnya, ketika jarum pendek jam menunjuk angka dua, dia masih terjaga di atas kasur dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Tangan kirinya memegang pensil yang tak begitu runcing.

Malam itu, dia tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

Langkah mereka terhenti lagi. Kini kanvas di depan mereka menampilkan seorang perempuan berkimono putih dengan rambut indigo panjang terurai sedang membelakangi mereka. Seorang bayi dengan rambut dan manik hitam tersenyum lebar, terangkat tinggi oleh perempuan berkimono putih.

Kertas kecil dibawah kanvas menjelaskan bahwa lukisan itu diselesaikan tahun 2009.

"Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan, Hinata-san," tiba-tiba terdengar suara, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan di depannya dan memilih menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari pemuda itu.

"Tahun 2008. Kata orang tuaku, shinkansen yang membawaku pulang dari Ame terguling tiba-tiba terhantam longsor. Aku bangun di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Kata dokter, kepalaku terbentur keras"

"Ah," Hinata, gadis itu, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Sungguh dia tak tahu kenapa pemuda itu mengangkat topik itu secara tiba-tiba, ditengah acara pemeran pertamanya.

.

.

Wajahnya yang selalu datar berubah, menampilkan keterkejutan yang sangat. Gadis itu sama dengan seseorang yang selalu ada ketika dia memejamkan matanya.

Gadis itu mendekat, dibimbing oleh pemuda yang menggenggam jemari lentiknya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu," suara berat itu membuat manik hitamnya beralih dari gadis bersanggul itu ke arah manik yang senada dengan miliknya. Dia melebarkan senyumnya. "Berhenti menunjukkan senyummu yang memuakkan itu, Sai"

"Kau terlalu tidak ramah, sepupu"

"Cih"

Wajahnya teralih pada gadis itu lagi, "Siapa nona manis ini?" Dia dapat menangkap rona yang nyata di kedua pipi gadis itu, dan dia suka. "Kapan kau akan menyusulku? Ku dengar Ibumu sangat menginginkan seorang cucu"

"Kau bercanda. Aku sudah bertunangan dengannya"

"Ah," Informasi yang begitu mengejutkan, "Aku tidak tahu itu"

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu," permohonan maaf yang tidak benar-benar tulus diucapkan sebenarnya, "Tunggu saja undangan dari kami"

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Sai-san. Maafkan Sasuke. Dia memang tidak bisa ramah," tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman mencubit pinggang pemuda itu pelan. "Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya, Sai-san," gadis itu membungkuk dalam.

"Hinata-san," suaranya menggantung, menunggu sahutan dari pemilik nama. Setelah mendengar jawaban, 'Ya, Sai-san?', senyumnya kembali melebar, "Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu, "Kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu"

"Kurasa juga begitu"

"Berhenti menggoda tunanganku, baka. Kau ingin Ino menghajarmu?"

"Tentu tidak, Sasuke. Kau sangat posesif ternyata"

.

.

Mereka memang pernah bertemu, empat tahun lalu, dengan satu sisi menjadi magnet bagi yang lainnya. Tapi, masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang mengingatnya….. Dengan alasan yang berbeda…..

**-owari-**

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
